Jason
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Soul and Maka start living the lives of a normal Meister and Weapon, well as much as they can given who they are, when people Soul hasn't seen in years arrive asking for help with a newly awakened weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soul walked from his room and found Maka sitting on the couch with a book and low light beside her. He raised a brow as he poured a glass of water and wandered over to her. "What are you still doing awake?" He asked making her look up at him.

"I can't sleep." She said softly.

Soul dropped onto the couch beside her. "Well obviously or we wouldn't be talking." She gave him a quick glare before returning to her book. "What's going on, Maka?"

Maka sighed as she put her book down in her lap. She didn't look at him, but she spoke softly. "It's been three months since Kid was officially made the new Shinigami, it's been six months since we came back from the moon. We're not any closer to finding a way to help Crona and it's just a matter of time before Kid sends you off to cover one of the other death scythes' spots. And since you're the last one it's not like it's just going to be until a replacement is found." She rattled off keeping her eyes on her hands that were laying on the book in her lap. Soul furrowed his brow, he hadn't thought much about what would happen now and to hear her talk about her worry made him realize she was probably right. She heaved a heavy sigh before she spoke again. "It's probably just me being uncool." She said and gave him a smile. "We really should get some sleep." She said as she closed her book and stood up. "Goodnight, Soul."

"Good night, Maka." He said, watching her go into her room and shut the door. He sat another minute before he knew what he needed to do. He would go talk with Kid about what was going to happen and what needed to be done, first thing in the morning. He stood and went back to his room to get a few more hours of rest.

"Soul?" Maka called as she looked around seeing his door wide open. She furrowed he brow seeing a paper on the kitchen table. It was a note from Soul, surprising her. He had written that he had some work to do with Kid and needed to head tot eh academy early and did not want to wake her. She shrugged and went to get ready for the day. Even though she and the other Spartoi had technically graduated they still went to the school and helped the teachers teach new students and those still enrolled. As she walked to the academy she saw Soul standing with his hands in his pockets, talking to Kid in front of the school.

"Good morning, Maka." Kid greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Kid." She smiled happily as she stopped at Soul's side.

"I'll work on it." Kid told Soul. "I better get going, Liz and Patty are probably destroying the death room as we speak." He sighed and continued into the academy leaving the two partners alone.

"You were up early. Everything okay?" Maka asked as they turned and started making their way into the school slowly.

"Yeah, just was talking with Kid about some of the stuff going on with the witches and the stupid meetings he's making me go to." He grumbled making her smile. "Didn't think you felt like sitting around here that early."

"Yeah, thanks." The two walked down the hall to Marie's classroom where they would be helping today.

Soul continued leaving early before she woke most days, rarely did they get to walk to school together anymore. She could see him change, the shift in his uncaring and cool guy attitude to one of maturity and thoughtful. Sometimes, she would miss the old days, but she knew she had changed just the same. It had been nearly nine months since the battle on the moon, with Marie now needing to have more time off and preparing for the arrival of her baby Kid had offered Maka the job to fill in while she was on maternity leave. Maka was beyond happy to accept the position and today was her first day. She looked at the academy as she climbed the stairs and saw decorations being hung making her smile brighten even more. It was time for the celebration of the foundation of the academy as well as Christmas eve. She found Soul standing at the front of the school, waiting for her as he always did when he headed in early.

He grinned when he saw her walk over to him. "About time you got here." He teased making her elbow him as they walked in together. "You ready for this?" He asked as they stopped at the doorway to the classroom. She looked at him then at the closed door to the room. "You'll be amazing, you're a know it all anyway, might as well show off." He smirked making her smile as she looked up at him. "You're going to be a great teacher."

"Thanks, Soul." She smiled as she took a breath to steady herself. "I'll see you after class." He just nodded and watched her walk in, listening as she set her books on the desk and turned to the class. "Good morning. Since Miss Marie will be out for a while with her baby, I'll be your teacher. I'm Maka Albarn but you can just call me Maka." She started and looked at the faces of all the kids.

"She's going to be great as a teacher." Soul heard making him turn and see Spirit walk up to his side with a small smile.

"She's perfect for the position." Soul agreed. "Come to spy on her?" He smirked looking at the older death scythe.

"She doesn't need that anymore." Spirit smirked, glancing back at his daughter as she started the lesson. "She's got you for that." Soul cocked his brow as he turned away to lean against the wall.

"I don't spy on her." Soul scoffed. "I just check on her. You know how she is." He shrugged. Spirit just looked at him another moment. "What?"

"Nothing." Spirit shook his head. "I never liked you." Soul rolled his eyes and pushed from the wall. "But my Maka couldn't have chosen better." Soul looked at him. "For a partner, a friend, or anything more." Soul furrowed his brow as the older man just gave a sad smirk. "She's grown up quite a bit since she first entered the academy and a lot of it had to do with you being at her side to help her. I never did get the chance to thank you."

"What are getting at?" Soul asked, confused by the way Spirit was acting.

Spirit shrugged. "Nothing, just making a comment and thanking you for taking care of my Maka when I couldn't or wasn't allowed to." Soul just gave a nod. "You better keep up the good work." Spirit glanced at him, looked at Maka then turned and left, sauntering down the hall humming about going to see the ladies at Chupacabra's. Soul looked back in the rook at Maka as she walked in front of the class, teaching and explaining to the students about soul resonance. He thought about Spirit and his strange behavior, and what he said. Soul had seen it over the last few years, and even more so the last few months. She had changed, she had become more of an adult and less of the child he had met years ago when he agreed to be her partner. He looked at her a while longer before he smirked and walked away. He had known it and seen it. He had felt it for a while now and he had always pushed it away. It was never the time to say anything or to do anything about it, so he just focused on their tasks, but now that the battles were over, he was a death scythe and now she was a teacher, there was nothing to hide behind. Besides, he had decided to stop hiding and running when they had made contact with Crona during the battle. He just shook his head and started for the court yard to relax and wait to be called for something or to be found by Maka when she was finished her classes.

Soul cracked his eye when he heard familiar footsteps walking towards him. He smirked when he spotted Maka stop beside him with her arms full. "Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." He said as he shifted and sat up looking at her. Maka sat beside him and laid the things in her arms to the side. "So how was your first day teaching?" He leaned against the tree behind him.

"It was great." She smiled brightly. "It really was everything I thought it would be."

"Told you." He smirked then glanced at the pile beside her. "You give yourself homework?" He chuckled as she shirked but gave him a look.

"Well I need to make sure I keep this class on track, it is miss Marie's after all. I can't just teach them anything, she has a schedule set out for them." She explained.

"Always a nerd." He scoffed.

Maka smiled at him. "Well if you want to be like that I'll just take all this food back inside and eat it all myself." She said as she held up two containers of food.

Soul smirked, she was always so thoughtful and always making sure he had what he needed. "You eat all of it yourself, you get fat." She glared at him. "Guess I'll just have to help you with that." He watched as the smile returned to her face. He hadn't realized it before, but he always felt lighter seeing that smile. She handed him the one container and the two ate their lunch talking about her teaching and the students in the class.

That night Soul walked from his room, pulling his suit jacket on. "Maka, come on! We're going to be late. You're not that ugly." He joked.

The bathroom door flew open. "Shut up, Soul." Maka scolded as she walked out in a thigh length, dark red, strapless dress. Soul turned to retort but stopped when his eyes caught sight of her. He felt like his body shut down. She fidgeted in front of him. "I look horrible, don't I?" She asked as she played with the skirt. "I should have never let Liz talk me into this dress. I'm changing." She turned back towards her room only to have Soul grab her hand and spin her back towards him.

"No, you look… fine." He said before he shook his head as he gained his body back. "Let's just go, we're going to be late as it is. Come on." He dropped her hand and turned away leading the way out of their apartment and towards the academy where they were going to celebrate the foundation of the DWMA for the first time since they had all grown into their titles. Maka paused only a moment before she followed, letting him lock the door behind them.

"Maka!" Her father called as he spotted her and soul enter. "A vision as always." He said as he stopped in front of them. Maka gave a bright smile.

"Maka! Soul!" They heard as Liz and Patty walked over. "You wore it!" Liz smiled looking at the dress. "I told you it would fit perfect!" She cheered before she looped her arm with Maka's and pulled her off with her. "You have to see these guys over here." Liz said as they left the two death scythes, Maka looking at Soul for help but he smirked and shrugged.

"Liz is going to get her into so much trouble." Kid sighed as he joined them. "She's been waiting for you two to show up so she would have someone with her to talk to those guys over there." The three men looked over as Liz spoke dramatically with Maka standing beside her and the two handsome men in front of them.

Spirit puffed up his chest. "My Maka's too young for boyfriends."

Soul laughed. "Sure, go embarrass her in front of everyone, that's a great way to get her to keep talking to you." He said sarcastically as Spirit deflated.

"Then you do it!" Spirit said glaring at the younger man. "You go stop this."

"Why should I?" Soul asked and shrugged. "I'm not the one bothered with it."

Spirit glared at him and stomped off to sulk and find a way to interrupt Maka without her getting angry at him. "You sure you're not bothered by it?" Kid asked looking at his friend.

"What?" Soul scoffed. "Why would I be bothered? It's not like Maka and me are anything." Soul said as he glanced back over as Maka seemed to relax talking to the one man.

"Sure seems like your bothered." Kid said making Soul, snap his eyes to him. Kid smirked. "You may say you're not anything but you're not as secret as you think you are." Soul looked at him another minute before he rolled his eyes and left the Shinigami. Soul made his way to a balcony like every other party that was held. He had tried to reach out and not hide away from people, but he really did hate parties, especially ones that one of his best friends wasn't at and his other best friend was wandering around with some guy. Soul scoffed. As if he cared what she did.

"Soul?" He heard making him turn and see Maka with a plate of food. "Come on, I know it's not the same as when Black star and all are here, but at least try to enjoy it." She said making him shrug and look away.

"What's it matter? I'm perfectly fine right here, you go have fun or whatever with those guys you were talking to." Maka looked at him a moment before setting the plate down and turning to him with a small smile.

"Are you jealous?" She accused with a smile, making him glare at her.

"Why would I be jealous? Not like a cool guy like me would want anything like that with a flat chested girl like you." He mumbled looking out oat the city, avoiding looking at her, but he could feel her anger as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What?"

She sighed and looked away. "Nothing."

Soul raised a brow as he looked at her, watching the others dance. "Aren't you going to go dance?"

Maka looked confused. "Why? None of them know how to really dance." She leaned on the railing looking in through the doors. "It's been a while since we danced. The last time was when…"

"When we fought Crona before the Kishin was woken." Soul finished, watching as her smile faded from her face and she looked up at the darkened moon. "We will find a way to help Crona." He said making her look back at him and give a nod. "You better eat your food before it gets cold." He said making her look back at the plate.

"I know you don't like waiting for food and all, so I grabbed some for you too." She smiled and handed him a fork to share the food. They fell silent when they were done, just leaning on the rail looking out over the city. So much had changed in the last year, everyone had changed so much since the battle under the academy to try to stop the Kishin from being awoken. Soul watched Maka from the corner of his eye as she heaved a sigh, looking much older than fifteen. "Soul?"

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"You've been going in early a lot the last few months, ever since I told you I was afraid Kid was going to send you to cover one of the death scythes spots. Is everything okay?"

Soul nodded. "Everything's okay." He reassured her. "Kid just wants some help working out details and working on keeping everyone safe." He looked at her. "It's actually how we've been able to keep your dad, miss Marie and me here."

"Really?" She looked surprised. "That's why you've been getting to the academy so early?" He nodded before a smile crossed her face. "Thank you, Soul."

"What are you thanking me for? It's not like any of us really want to be sent all over." He said, brushing it off but she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Because no matter what you always find ways to make me feel better." She said softly as he turned and looked at her, neither realizing just how close they were at first before she pulled away both with slight blushes across their faces. Maka looked back into the party and they were silent another moment before Maka spoke again. "Hey, Soul?" He looked at her. "Let's dance." She looked at him with another smile. "We haven't danced together in a long time and it does help with matching wavelengths."

"Like we need help with that." He scoffed.

"Come on, just once?" She glanced around to make sure her father wouldn't interrupt them and let him off the hook again. She watched as he looked at her, as if contemplating the options. "Please?" She asked making him sigh defeated.

"Fine, just one." He watched as her face lit up and she grabbed his arm, pulling him with her to the dance floor. He took her hand in his making her turn to face him, placing her one hand on his shoulder as he placed his other hand on her waist.

"You lead." She said making him smirk at her.

"Of course." She followed his direction as they began to dance around the floor. Soul watched as her smile grew with each moment they were on the dance floor. He had said only one dance, but her smile and happiness had them out on the dance floor, waltzing around the crowd for three songs before she stopped him.

"We can stop if you want." She smiled up at him. "I know you don't like to dance that much and we did more than one dance. How about we get something to drink and just relax. I mean how often are we really going to get parties this quiet without Black Star." She giggled making him smirk at her.

"You're a dork." He smirked making her smile even brighter before she pulled him with her through the crowd.

"Why can't they just make it official?" Liz sighed as she stood with Kid and Spirit. The three had watched Soul and Maka dance, it was the first time they had seen the two dances together and it was amazing how they seemed to flow. Spirit was about to burst onto the dance floor and pull the death scythe away from Maka but as they turned, and he found the brightest smile on her face that he ever remembered seeing, he stopped in his tracks. He watched as she seemed to become more and more happy with every passing second, her smile brightening as she laughed and moved with Soul who never took his eyes from her face.

Spirit watched when they stopped and Maka spoke with Soul who just smirked at her and let her pull him around. He couldn't seem to move, seeing how happy Maka was made him freeze. He hated it, but he knew she deserved to be happy and right now it was the younger death scythe that was making her happy. He wasn't going to take that away, no matter how much he wanted to keep her his little girl.

"Neither of them are much for reaching out and making things easier or for official announcements." Kid said making Spirit snap from his thoughts. "Everyone sees it, it's just a matter of time before they see it themselves."

"That's if they haven't realized it already and are just being stubborn." Liz sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka was beginning to fall asleep against Soul's side when their phone rang making her jump. Soul shifted and reached for the phone, answering it. "Yeah, thanks. I'll let her know." He hung up as she sat up on the couch. "Looks like we'll have to wait to finish the movie."

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she rubbed her eyes.

"That was Liz, apparently Miss Marie is having the baby." He said and watched as she jumped to her feet, instantly wide awake and ready to run to the hospital. "Figured we'd end up there." He said as he pushed from his seat. "We'll take my bike, it'll be faster." She nodded and ran to get her shoes and jacket as he did the same, pulling his keys from the pocket. He locked the door and drove them to the hospital where they found the others.

"I left a message for Tsubaki and Black Star." Liz said as they joined the others.

"They probably won't get it right away." Maka said. "Last time I heard they were headed to the forests in Japan to train properly. Or so Black Star said." She explained. "How's Miss Marie?"

"We just know she's in labor." Liz shrugged.

"I don't think it will be long." Spirit said as he smirked at Maka. "Stein was out her before all of you showed up, said things were moving quickly. Marie was ready to kill him." He chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the baby." Maka said excited.

"I bet it'll be really cute!" Liz squealed making Maka giggle and agree.

"Girls." Soul scoffed and dropped into a seat to wait. After a half hour Maka was winding down, she ended up in the seat beside Soul, leaning into him. Soul wrapped his arm around her unconsciously as she relaxed and started to dose off again. She tried to wake up more, but soul smirked at her. "Get to sleep, you've been up since early this morning."

"You better wake me up." She said with a yawn.

Soul smirked at her and gave a nod. "Yeah, sure." Maka yawned again and couldn't fight it anymore, letting her eyes slide closed. Spirit watched the interaction, remembering Liz and Kid's comments from the other night at the celebration. Soul relaxed into the chair, letting Maka use his chest as a pillow, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. He shifted and rested his head against hers as he sat waiting for news of the newest member of their group. Spirit took a seat, still watching Soul and Maka, thinking about what he wanted and what Maka wanted and deserved.

They heard the doors open and found Stein holding a bundle in his arms. "Maka." Soul said as he woke Maka. She jumped to her feet and ran over to see the baby as Soul pushed his hands in his pockets.

"It's a boy." Stein said with a smirk, shifting to let Maka, Liz and Patty see the newborn.

"He's so cute." Liz smiled as Patty looked on in amazement.

"He's adorable." Maka smiled. "What did you name him?"

"Marie decided Kaden." Stein answered.

"Can I hold him?" Maka asked hopeful as she looked up at her teacher. Stein smirked before he gently handed the newborn to Maka to hold. "You're so cute, Kaden." She smiled brightly while Liz and Patty moved closer. Even Kid and Soul moved closer. Maka gently swayed as he shifted and fussed for a moment before he settled back down in her arms. Soul looked at the little face over Maka's shoulder while Stein and Spirit spoke, watching the group.

"My turn." Liz said with a smile. Maka gently handed the newborn to Liz, letting her hold the baby for a bit before she let Patty hold him then he was passed to Kid who became so afraid he was going to drop the baby, Soul ended up taking Kaden from him quickly to avoid issues.

"He's just so adorable." Maka said as she stood at Soul's side looking at the baby, cradled in the death scythe's arms. Soul smirked at her as she leaned into him to watch the baby sleep. After another moment Maka sighed. "He should probably go back to Miss Marie and let them all rest." Soul nodded as he gently handed Kaden to Maka who turned and returned him to Stein. "Thanks for letting us meet Kaden." She smiled happily as he took the bundle back into his arms.

"Of course. We wanted to make sure you got to meet the new generation that you'll be in charge of before long." Stein said as Maka smiled and nodded. "I'll let Marie you were all here."

"Congratulations, Professor." She smiled happily before she gave a yawn.

"Guess we'll head back home and get sleep." Soul said walking to her side. "Congrats, professor."

"Good night." Maka smiled at everyone. "Night, Papa." She smiled before she left with Soul beside her. "You sure you're okay to drive us home?" Spirit heard Maka asked. "You're not too tired?"

"I can get us home." Soul said before they were out of earshot.

"They grow up fast." Spirit said as he looked at the newborn in Stein's arms. "Enjoy every moment you have." Stein just nodded, now wasn't the time to tease Spirit about his own child growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka was teaching when Soul snuck in the door and stood to the side. It had been four months since she had taken over the class, and even though she was only fifteen she was a better and more mature teacher than most of the teachers around. He watched her grow more and more every day, she was so different than where they came from and he was having a harder time pushing away what he saw and felt with each day. Soul had begun to notice her reacting to him more and more making it even harder to push everything back down. Maka flashed him a smile as she finished her class. Once it was done he walked over to her while the students filtered out of the room.

"What brings you all the way out here? I thought Kid gave you the day off." She asked as she piled her books.

"Figured you'd want company walking home." He shrugged watching as she tried to pull a bag over her shoulder then grab the pile of books. "You're such a nerd." He sighed as he took the pile of books from her. "Come on, you better get started early this time or we'll be late to the celebration again."

"Hey, that's not true." Maka said looking at him as they walked through the halls together.

"Like you need all that time to get ready." He scoffed.

"Hey, I like to look good when I go to these parties." She shot back making him roll his eyes. "Come on." She said before a smile came back to her face. Tonight, was the first celebration of the treaty between the DWMA and the witches. It was going to be one of the largest celebrations either side has ever had. And even Black Star and Tsubaki were coming back for it. Her smiled dropped as she looked up at the sky.

"Crona's watching everything. She knows we're still trying." Soul said bumping her side. "And you know she wouldn't want you to stop living just for her." Maka nodded and a smile slipped back across her face.

Once back in the apartment they put her things on the kitchen table and went to get dressed for the party. Soul was once again waiting in the Livingroom in one of his suits. He sighed and glanced at the time. "Don't you start!" He heard from the other room making him smirk.

"You're going to make us late again." He called back. "Come on, you're telling me you're not ready yet? It took me like twenty minutes."

"You're a guy, it's not hard to just throw a suit on." Maka said. "It takes a lot more for women." She said as she opened her bedroom door and walked out in a strapless black dress that had a layered skirt ending at her knees. Soul stared at her as she walked out and blushed, looking down at her dress. "What?"

Soul stared another moment before shaking his head. "Nothing, you just… you look great." He said softly as he walked over to her.

Maka smiled at him, taking a step closer to him, reaching out and straightening his tie. She rested her hand over it and glanced up at him with those green eyes he could get lost in. "You're looking pretty handsome tonight." The two stood a moment longer before Soul took a breath and turned away.

"Well we should get going." He said walking to the door, not looking at her again. "We might actually be on time this time." He teased as they left.

It took Kid two minutes before Black Star arrived and broke up the speech, starting the first official celebration. Soul bumped fists as they were all reunited for the first time in months. "How's it going here?" Black star asked his friend as Maka and Tsubaki hugged.

"How is everything?" Maka asked Tsubaki as Black Star and Soul talked a few minutes.

"Great." Tsubaki smiled happily. "We've been training so hard and traveling, it's wonderful. The academy will always be home and where we want to be but out there traveling is amazing."

"There's so much going on out there, dude, it was so cool." Black Star said. "There's nothing better than out there."

"Other than being out there with someone special." Tsubaki smiled making Black Star smirk at her.

Maka gasped as Soul grinned. "Really?" Maka asked looking back at Tsubaki who smiled and nodded. "That's great." She smiled and hugged her friend, happy for the both of them. The old friends all met together to celebrate and party like the old days.

Maka stood to the side watching as Black Star and Patty ran for the food with Liz and Tsubaki trying to calm them, Kid was wandering trying to keep everything perfect. She smiled brightly at the scene. She felt someone bump into her side making her glance at Soul beside her with a small smirk. "It's great they're back."

"Yeah." She nodded happily.

"Happy now?" He asked looking back as Tsubaki knelt talking to Black Star sitting on the ground eating food.

"Of course I am. We have all our friends here with us again, having fun and happy." She smiled at him. "I'm really surprised Black star and Tsubaki are together, but I'm so happy for them. There's no one else for him than her." She laughed softly watching as Tsubaki tried to get Black Star to stop running around with Patty.

"She's the only one mentally able to deal with him." Soul chuckled. "Here." Soul handed her a drink as they silently stood, enjoying all being back together celebrating something that no one had ever thought would have been possible. As the night went on Maka had been pulled out to dance with the others and Soul found a quiet hiding spot to relax and watch his friends, enjoying the smile that seemed to be perinatally plastered to Maka's face.

"Why aren't you out there with the others?" He heard making him find Kid beside him.

"Could ask you the same thing." Soul smirked as he took a drink. "Suddenly you don't want to be the center of attention?"

"You're confusing me with Black Star." Kid smirked watching as Black Star jumped into the mix of girls, making them all yell at him. "It's good to see them again. Especially knowing they're happy together." Soul just nodded. "After everything that's happened, and we've gone through in the last year and a half, we all deserve that." Again, Soul nodded. "There's no one who deserves it more than you and Maka after everything."

Soul looked at him. "It isn't like that with me and Maka." Soul just shook his head and looked back at the friends. Kid hummed with a small smirk. "What?" Soul looked at him, furrowing his brow. "It's not."

"If you say so." Kid commented still with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soul turned to face his friend.

Kid shrugged. "Nothing, just you can see more when you're outside than when you're looking through the window." Soul gave him a look making his shrug again. "Somethings you can't see in yourself, other can see clearly. Enjoy the celebrations." He smiled before he walked off to join the others. Soul just looked confused before he looked back over to where Maka was laughing at Black Star trying to make Kid dance. What the hell was Kid trying to say? Soul sighed and leaned back into his spot, looking around.

Liz caught Maka looking over at Soul as he leaned against the wall looking around the room, drinking from his glass every once in a while. "Why don't you tell him?"

Maka looked at her confused. "Tell who what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Liz smirked. "You like Soul."

"What? No I don't." Maka tried to scoff but a deep blush began to rise as she continued to deny Liz's accusations, only making the older girl smile more. "It's not like that with me and Soul."

"Sure doesn't look it." Liz teased.

"What's that supposed to me? Soul's my best friend and he's my weapon partner, we're close. That doesn't mean anything's going on."

"It might not be going on right now. You two are so stubborn." Maka crossed her arms and gave Liz a hard look. "It's written all over your faces, it's so big. Even a blind person could see it."

"It's not that obvious, is it?" Maka asked suddenly becoming worried.

Liz looked at her a minute as they slowly made their way off to the side, so they wouldn't be interrupted or over heard. "Look, you two are really close. Wont it be better to not have any secrets between friends, especially between weapon and meister? You should tell him."

"What if… he doesn't like me like that, he's said it so many times, he doesn't like girls like me like that. It's just going to make things awkward and it'll ruin our partnership." Maka said glancing over at Soul shaking his head at Black Stars antics. "Every girl in the school is after him, there are better girls for him and he deserves better-."

"I guarantee he'll say he feels the same." Liz stopped her. "Secondly, there is no one good enough for him but you. They don't know him like you do."

"I don't think…. It's not a good idea." Maka shook her head glancing over at Soul as he looked at her. "No, I can't."

"Stop being so afraid and be happy." Liz said as she looked over at Tsubaki laughing with Black Star. "those two never seemed like relationship material together and look at them. You can just feel the happiness. Be happy Maka."

"What are you doing over here?" Patty called as she grabbed Liz and Maka's hands and pulled then back into the dancing, making the conversation and thoughts slide away for the moment. Soul caught Kid watching everything with a smirk making Soul roll his eyes and walk to the balcony. He knew his feelings and knew Maka. He knew it wasn't what she wanted, and he was not going to stop her from being happy with their friends or finding a guy that could make her happy either. He leaned on the rail looking out at the city. One of his favorite spots during parties.

"Soul?" He heard as Maka walked out to find him. "I figured you'd be out here." She smiled at him. "You okay? I saw you and Kid talking, it didn't look like it was good." She said concerned. He looked at her and shook his head. "It's nothing I should worry about, right?"

"No."

"Then tell me when you want." She gave a soft smile. "I trust you, if it's something I don't need to know you don't have to tell me." Soul gave her a small smirk as they fell silent and Maka leaned on the rail with him. After a while Soul took a deep breath, his conversation with Kid was still stuck in his head and he couldn't shake his thoughts.

"Hey Maka." She looked at him. "Don't you want to go dance with the others? I mean there's tons of people in there who want to chat with you and I'm sure there's guys who want to dance." He rambled, scolding himself for being so uncool.

Maka looked at him a minute before she gave him a small smile and shook her head. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than here." She looked back at the city. "It's nice dancing and all and seeing our friends all so happy but I like it better here." Soul stared at her. "What?" She asked as she looked away, trying to hide her pink cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just… isn't there some guy you want to spend time with? You were talking to that one the other day." He shrugged.

Maka smirked at him. "Are you being jealous again?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I was never jealous before." He shrugged but never looked at her.

"You know." She said softly. "It's okay to be jealous." She smirked. "But since you're not, I guess I'll go find one of the guys I was talking to." She said as she turned to go back in and for a moment she thought he was going to let her go but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She remembered what Liz had told her, maybe the weapon had been right.

"Fine." He said still looking away, but she could see the red tinting his face. "So what if I am?"

Maka smiled at him making him look at her confused. "It's okay to be jealous once in a while, no one is above it." She looked down before her green eyes locked with his. "even I get jealous." He looked at her completely confused.

"Maka…" He paused as she looked at him. She just gave him a smile, one of the smiles that was always infectious and ended with both of them smiling at each other. He thought about what Kid had said about being outside and seeing more. Maybe he was right, maybe there was something that he wasn't seeing but the others were. He sighed and leaned his side against the rail. "Man, this is so uncool."

"Even a cool guy like you can't be cool all the time." She laughed. "It's okay to let the look drop sometimes."

"You're the only one who can ever get that." He smirked as she smiled brightly at him.

"Well then since I've seen the uncool side so many times, whenever you're with me, you don't have to use it. Especially since I see right through it every time." She suggested. "Well almost every time. Besides, we've been partners for almost 4 years now. I'm pretty sure I've seen it all."

"I don't think you've seen it all." Soul smirked and shook his head.

"Oh, well then show me." Soul looked at her, he backed himself into a corner here. There wasn't much she haddn't seen from him or felt. There was still one aspect he had been grappling with and even more so tonight after his chat with Kid. "I fought the Kishin, and grew up with Black Star, I'm pretty sure theres nothing I can't handle from you." Soul thought a moment. Maybe his friend had been right about everything. They did deserve to be happy and maybe Maka did feel the same, they just couldn't see it being on the inside. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you decide to, I'm always here for you. No matter what I'll be here at your side." She shifted and turned to look back out at the city all lit up.

Liz found Kid staring to the far Balcony. "You think it'll finally happen?" She asked. "Those two are so stubborn it's so frustrating. Everyone can see they love each other."

"They move at their own pace." Tsubaki smiled as she stopped beside them watching as the two talked and Maka went to walk away but was pulled back by Soul. "Maka's afraid and Soul's too cool, but that's what friends are for." She smiled as they caught sight of Spirit wandering through the room looking around.

"Someone should stop him, or we'll never see those two together." Liz said as she started for Spirit to distract him and try to stop him from interrupting anything between the partners. If they got together by the end of the party she would win the pool after all and she wasn't going to lose this one.

After sitting in comfortable silence for a while Maka spoke again. "Soul." He looked at her. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that, Maka. You're not as bad as you think you are." He smirked.

"We'll I mean after all my yelling and Maka chops, I'm sure I probably get in the way of you finding a date to stuff and all." She looked away sadly as he thought about Soul finding a girlfriend. She felt him lean on the rail, standing much closer to her.

"There's no other date to anything than you." He said before he realized exactly what he said. She looked at him as he stumbled over his next words. "I… Maka you don't have to worry about that. There's no girl here that could take your place." He paused looking at her, both standing close, leaning on the rail.

"You mean it?" She asked softly. "There's a lot of girls you can pick, they're all after you anyway."

"Maka." She looked at him as he took a breath and steeled himself for his next confession. "I don't want any of those other girls. I want you." She looked at him surprised and he readied himself for yelling or her running away and not speaking to him for a while. She stared in shock not saying a word as she took a half step back and looked at him.

"Soul…"

"Maka, you don't have to… It's not like… I mean, don't feel like you have to feel the same. I just..." He shook his head as his words wouldn't come out the way he wanted to express them. He waited for the repercussion, Kid had been wrong, she didn't feel the same, there was nothing there, they had all been seeing things.

Soul stood in total shock as she stepped forward and kissed his cheek. "I do." She whispered before she stepped back and looked at him, her face red and she looked ready to run.

"You… do?" He asked stupefied.

Maka nodded. "I have for a while, I just… I didn't want to ruin anything or get in your way. I mean there's a million girls here that are better-." She was silenced as Soul pressed his lips to hers. She froze a moment before she relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning into him. They parted and rested their heads together, eyes closed as they took in the moment.

Soul smirked as he pulled back a bit and looked down at her. "Man, we're so uncool." Maka giggled making him smile at her. It was as if a weight had lifted and he felt so much freer looking at her as she looked up at him, her face still red. He gently brushed hair behind her ear as she looked up with a bright smile.

"Guess it just means we're perfect." Maka smiled at him as she rested her hands on his chest and looked at them. "Soul… I don't want to change."

He shook his head. "We'll still be us, we'll always be us." He watched her give a soft smile and nod. "Nothing has to change."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Soul looked confused. "For what?"

"For being the coolest partner. For being you." She said

He smirked at her and bent to kiss her cheek. "Of course." He said softly with a smirk before a shriek made them jump and look back into the celebrations. Liz slammed her hands over her mouth as everyone looked at her.

"Sorry everyone!" She called before she started jumping up and down saying she won the pool. Maka and Soul looked at each other confused as their friends all began gathering around her. The two made their way over to see what was going on. "Ha! I told you!"

"You cheated!" Kim said crossing her arms. "I saw you talking."

"You're just made because you missed out on all that money?" Liz shot back.

"What money?" Maka asked confused as she and Soul stopped making them all look at her freezing, unsure what to say.

"They had a bet as to when you would finally realize it and get together." Kid spoke up, standing with his arms crossed. Soul and Maka's faces tinted red as their friends all smirked and smiled at them. "I told them it was wrong to bet on friends, but they decided it was boring just waiting."

"What?" Maka asked completely embarrassed. "But… we…"

"That's what that was all about?" Soul looked at Kid.

Kid shook his head. "No, I had nothing to do with this." He looked at Liz. "Liz is the one who set it all up and was keeping track of everything. It was very well organized."

"That's not the point!" Maka squeaked. Another energetic song came on that had Black Star bouncing around again.

"It was stupid, let's go!" He Hollard as she pulled Tsubaki with him back to the dance floor as Patty grabbed Liz and Kid and their other friends shrunk away leaving Maka and Soul standing alone.

"I can't believe they did that." Maka said, mortified.

"I can." Soul pushed his hands in his pockets. Even though his friends had made bets and orchestrated most of the events, as well as completely embarrassed Maka he couldn't help but smirk. He felt better now that he and Maka had confessed and now their friends knew so it wouldn't be such a big deal in the future.

"That is so embarrassing." Maka sighed.

"Well at least it's all over." Soul smirked. Maka nodded and looked up at him as a small smile grew on her face. "We should just leave them. They're only going to be them when they stop dancing."

"Yeah." Maka agreed. "Let's call it a night. It's getting late anyway, and I don't want to get caught by Papa to dance again." She made a face making Soul laugh.

"It can't be that bad." He said as they turned and started walking towards the exit talking about how she hated doing things like that with her father.

It was only another day before Spirit heard the news that his daughter and her partner were now a couple. He was once again torn in different directions, as a father he wanted to stop her from growing up, but he also wanted her to be happy, and from experience with he and his own meister becoming an item he wanted to separate them, but as a death scythe he had seen Soul grow, mature and change over the years. He saw the love they didn't think anyone else saw. He knew separating them or breaking this up would only cause much more damage, and he knew Soul wasn't a man like him, he knew the younger death scythe would hold to his word.

While he wandered the halls later in the week he found Soul standing by Maka's classroom, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and hands in his pockets. "Soul Eater, we need to have a talk." He said making Soul crack an eye as if he wasn't interested.

"Look, Maka is grown up, she's not some kid. It doesn't really matter what you say, we're dating-."

"I know." Spirit said making Soul look at him. "Maka isn't a little kid anymore, she doesn't need protecting, definitely not from me. I've failed so much as a father, but I want to change that. I want to be better. I want to separate you two, I've walked this path. But I know that it would only hurt Maka to separate you. She's happy. That's all I really want for her. Just promise me you'll take care of her and not ruin this." Soul looked at him completely stunned, unexpecting this from Spirit, the man who would cry and run to Maka any time he saw her. Soul gave a nod. "don't walk my path."

"Maka would kill me even if I tried." Soul grinned making Spirit smirk. Soul pushed from the wall and the two stood not as superior and subordinate, but as two men on equal ground. "I'll always take care of her, even when she doesn't want it. Just like always."

"Good." Spirit said. The two looked at each other another minute before Spirit walked away as the bell rang, ending classes. Once the kids cleared out Soul made his way into the room where Maka was packing her things.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to be helping Kid?" Maka asked seeing him walk over. "What's wrong." She asked seeing his confused look.

"Nothing… I think." She looked at him confused as he glanced at the doorway. "Your dad just had a chat with me."

"What did he do this time?" She asked as she stopped packing to look at him.

Soul shrugged. "Nothing, he just said that he wanted you to be happy and made me promise not to screw up." Maka looked at him confused as he shrugged. "Everyone else has been changing, why not him too?"

"Maybe." Maka said before she shook her head and went back to getting her things together and the two left for their apartment, like they always had. Things had changed, everyone they knew including themselves had changed but they were all the same at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been almost a year since Soul and Maka had admitted their feelings and gained the title of couple. Maka smirked as she walked beside Soul on their walk home from yet another mission. He seemed lost in thought as they made their way to his bike. "You okay?" She asked, nudging his side.

He snapped from his thoughts and looked at her. "Yeah, just thinking about something."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked concerned.

Soul gave her a smirk making her raise a brow. "I don't know." He paused. "I was just thinking about what's going to go on with the academy and Kid and us." He trailed off. "I mean if Kid needs to send me off somewhere he might need you to stay as a teacher at the academy and being just partners is kind of hard to argue for you to go too."

"Is Kid talking about sending you away?" She asked, stopping and making him look at her as she looked terrified that they would be separated after everything.

"No." He shook his head and gave her a smirk. "Though it would be easier to argue anything against him and the others if we got married." He watched as it filtered into her brain and she realized what he said.

"Soul? Are you suggesting…?"

Soul gave a nod. "I know it's not some cool romantic thing but… Would you want to?" He shrugged, slightly worried that she would be upset. He looked at him a moment, fear crossing her face before a bright smile settled on her lips.

"Of course I want to, stupid." She watched as he smiled at her. "You didn't need to make it fancy or anything, that's not us." She smiled at him again before he smirked and pulled a ring from his pocket and slid it onto her finger before he pulled her into a deep loving kiss. "It's beautiful, Soul." He pressed his lips to hers once more.

"We better get home before your dad starts sending search parties." Soul joked making Maka roll her eyes but laugh softly. The two got back to his bike and made their way home to give a mission report and to announce to their friends that they would be getting married.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maka sat looking out at the park filled with people while she waited for Soul to bring her ice cream. She smiled as she looked at him ordering and paying. She couldn't believe that just two days ago she had married him. It was one of the most amazing days of her entire life and she had never felt happier than when they said their vows and shared that first kiss as husband and wife. She never thought that she would end up with her weapon partner, let alone marry him and look forward to a long life together. Knowing what her parents went through still worried her, but she knew Soul, she knew he would never dream of doing anything like that. Maka felt a light shine inside her soul as he turned and looked at her. She hadn't realized it but ever since they had become a couple and had completely opened up to each other, their Souls had been connected more. Now it was if they were constantly resonating. He handed her the ice cream and she thanked him before looking back at al the people walking around.

"It's been so long since we were able to actually relax like normal people." Soul said following her eyes.

"It's like I completely forget what to do." She smiled at him as he nodded and ate his ice cream. "Well it took us two days to get here but we're on our honeymoon for the next two weeks. What do we do first?"

Soul shrugged. "Let's just wander and see for now." She nodded in agreement and the newly weds wandered the busy streets of Paris. Soul had said it was too sappy but Maka was intent to go there for their honeymoon, so he caved in to make her happy. It was time off work, time away from the academy and the others and time to spend with just him and Maka being themselves. So, he let her pick and have her dream wedding and now honeymoon that had all taken a year and a half to plan and execute, he didn't exactly care as long as he was with her. He mentally rolled his eyes as he realized how sappy it all was.

Soul followed her as she wandered Paris taking in all the sites. Even though they had been there a million times, it was all new, they were tourists now, not a team looking for evil. He smiled watching her run around like a child in Absolut awe of the city and its structures. They spent their days exploring and learning as well as relaxing and taking a deep breath they hadn't been able to since they joined the DWMA. And they spent their nights exploring and learning everything they could about each other.

Maka sighed as she zippered her suitcase and looked over as Soul finished packing his own bag. "Don't worry, we'll have more time." Soul said glancing at her. "You think I wont talk Kid into letting us have time off again?" He smirked making her smile at him. "Come on. let's go for now."

"Kid and the others are going to need us back there anyway. I'm sure Black Star isn't making it easy trying t set up for the treaty celebration." She smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her smile brightened, and she rested her hands on his chest. "You promise we'll be able to come back and not just for a mission?"

"I promise." He nodded before he rested his forehead against hers. "Now come on. Let's get this over with." He sighed pulling away to grab his bag and the couple made their way back to the airport to fly home.

Once home they were glad not to be bombarded by everyone, they settled back at their apartment before they got ready and made their way back to the academy. "What?" Maka asked as she caught Soul looking at her.

"Nothing." He said, shaking his head. She was eighteen and she looked more and more beautiful every day. He never would have thought that the girl he had agreed to partner with would be this beautiful and now his wife. It always amazed him when he looked back at them and where they used to be, who they used to be and then looking at it all now. She smiled and wrapped her arm through his as they made it up the stairs of the academy. The crowds of people filtered in as Soul and Maka expertly weaved through it all and found Kid trying to keep Black star from starting his antics.

"Thank god you're back!" They heard Liz call as they joined them. "So? How was the honeymoon?" She asked, wiggling her brow suggestively. Soul rolled his eyes as Maka blushed slightly.

"It was fun. Got to see a lot of stuff we never did when we went on missions." Maka said, trying to push her blush away.

"Hmm, I'm sure." Liz smirked making Maka shrink a bit before Black Star made himself known.

"What took you so long?" He asked as he and Soul fist bumped. "I was getting so bored here. They won't do anything fun around here."

"It's a school, and we're all adults now." Maka told him. "Please tell me you didn't hurt any of the students."

"He behaved on that part." Kid mumbled making Maka sigh relieved. "It was everything else that he didn't behave on. I barely was able to get this put together and now look, there's people filing in and I'm not remotely ready for this. What am I going to do-?"

"It's not that bad." Maka said stopping his freak out. "You've got everything here set, there's food and music and friends. That's all that really matters."

"We need a speech, and very inspiring speech and I haven't even had time to-."

Maka put her hand on his shoulder. "Kid, it's okay. You'll come up with something, you always do. Besides, you've got all of us who can help announce the celebration. We're the reason it's even happening at all anyway." Kid looked at her in awe as she smiled. "It will work out."

He nodded before he started for the stage with the Spartoi and other teachers joined him. Once he took his spot the room quieted. He stood looking around as for once in his life of speeches his mind went blank. "Welcome! We're here to celebrate again…" Maka walked forwards with Soul and Liz. She smiled at the crowd and Soul and Liz did their best to get Kid off stage.

"Welcome to another year of celebration and harmony between the DWMA and the witches. It was a rough road and we've all been working hard but we've managed to find a way to work together and prosper. Please enjoy the celebrations!" She announced before walking over to where Kid had quieted and stood in thought. "Sorry, Kid."

"No need to apologize, Maka." He smirked. "That was perfect. It was short, but it had all the needed information and thoughts. Perhaps I should collaborate with you on my speeches from now on." He turned and walked away leaving Maka to groan as Soul laughed at her.

"Maka!" Spirit called as he ran across the room to hug her only to have a book collide with his head. "Papa missed you." He cried.

"Can't you be a normal father and just walk over and ask how our honeymoon was?" She sighed as he jumped back to his feet. "It was great by the way."

"Good." He smiled.

"How did things go here?" She asked glancing back over to Black Star and Kid getting into an argument.

"Better than I expected with Black Star back for a bit. It's never dull with him around." He smirked. "Did you decide if you were taking that job?"

Maka looked at Soul before she answered. "I think I'll take it for now. We'll still be able to take missions and everything so it's not like it's the end of everything."

"Besides." Soul said as he shrugged. "Between my pay and the raise it'll give her, we'll be able to get a house and all." Maka smiled happily as Spirit glanced between them. His little girl was all grown up. She said she needed to go greet some students she knew, leaving Spirit and Soul alone.

"You're really getting a house?" Spirit asked.

Soul shrugged. "Maka's been working hard to save as much as we can, and if she started teaching soon we'll be able to have a place by the holidays this year. She wants a place that's really ours."

"And you just can't say no." Spirit smirked.

Soul smirked. "Not this time."

"You make her happy." Spirit said after a minute. Soul raised a brow. "I've failed as a father for years, I'm glad someone could be there and show her all men aren't failures."

"You're not a failure." Soul sighed. "You just made bad choices. Whether she really tells you or not, she does love you. Trust me, she's still proud to be your daughter. For now, at least." He smirked as Spirit gave a small smile, both watching as Maka started back towards them.

"Soul?" The two men turned and found a tall woman with her blond, nearly white hair pulled back in an elegant hairstyle. She was dressed in a long black dress and she looked at him with violet eyes. "it is you."

"You know her?" Spirit asked looking at the woman.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Soul said as he gave a hard look watching as a tall man with grey hair and maroon eyes walked to her side. "She's my mother and that's my father." He shifted and pushed his hands in his pockets as Maka stopped between him and Spirit. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to see you." She said.

"Well that's bull." The woman looked taken aback as the man went to say something.

"Soul?" Maka asked eyeing the two.

Soul nodded at them. "My parents." Maka looked at him then back at the two.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Soul's." His mother said with a weary smile.

Maka gave a smile back and Soul spoke. "Mother, Father. This is Maka. My wife." The two looked completely stunned as they looked between the two. "And this is Maka's father. Now what are you doing here?"

"Wife?" His mother asked as Maka felt the disappointment in her father in law's eyes. "You're married?"

"Two weeks ago." Soul nodded. "Why are you here?"

"It wasn't a lie, we are here to see you." She said. "We wanted to give you space, we thought you would come home when you got tired of all of this but…." She trailed off a moment before she took a breath. "We're here to ask for your help."

"My help?" Soul asked before he chuckled. "Why would I help you?"

"Soul." Maka said placing a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"It's Wes." Soul furrowed his brow, worried. "He's married and has started a family of his own. Which is why we're here. His son, he seems to have inherited what you have."

"Weapon blood?" Maka asked.

"It's not a disease or something." Soul scoffed.

Maka nudged his side. "Why come to us for help?"

"Because we don't know what to do about it." She stated as a matter of fact.

Soul and Maka looked at each other before he sighed. "Where are they?"

"Wes and Jason are out front, he's become terrified to be around anyone else." His mother explained. Soul sighed again and told her they would help earning a smirk from Spirit before the three followed Soul's parents out to Wes and his son Jason. "Wes…"

"Soul." Wes said as he stood up quickly looking at his brother. "It's been a long time."

"It has." Soul nodded. "What's this about you having a kid?"

Wes smirked. "Soon after you left I met a wonderful woman. Long story short we began dating and had Jason and got married. Now six years later…" He turned to reveal his son with neat brown hair and violet eyes, standing terrified behind his father. "He recently started showing signs like you and now it's out of control. Can you help him?"

Soul looked at him before he bent down. "So you can change too, huh?" The boy just looked at him. "It's scary when no one else can do it." The boy gave a small nod. "You want to know something? I can change too." The boy looked at him intrigued as Soul transformed his arm into a scythe blade and the boy's eyes lit up.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

Soul smirked as Maka leaned down beside him with a hand on the blade. "Would you like to learn?" He nodded and Maka smiled at Soul. "Well then we better get going to meet lord death, so we can start teaching you to be as cool as your uncle." The boy gave a small smile but shrunk away.

"Don't worry." Soul said. "This place is full of people like us. And nerds like her." He watched the boy giggle. Maka held her hand out. "Don't be afraid if you change in there, we're all used to it." The boy nodded and let Maka led him into the academy with the others following. "He's going to need training, or he could get hurt, or worse." He told his brother.

"Will he need to stay?" Wes asked watching as the boy shrunk behind Maka. "He's so afraid, I remember you didn't have these issues and I became worried."

Soul shrugged. "Every weapon is different. He'll learn and be able to control it. He won't have to stay here all the time, he'll be able to go home and visit, and between Maka and I we could probably get him out more often than the other kids."

"Abuse of power." Spirit said before looking away.

"Like you're one to talk." Soul scoffed.

"Death scythe." Someone said making Spirit and Soul look over before they pulled Spirit away.

"Hey, Kid." Soul said. "Got a minute?"

"I do." He said as he turned away from watching Black Star. "Anything to get me away from that." Soul smirked. "What's up?"

"We have someone who is in need of training." Maka said as she tried to coaxed Jason out from behind her.

"You're lord Death?" Jason asked looking up at him.

Kid nodded. "I am, although my friends call me Kid. What's your name?"

"Jason. Jason Evens." Kid looked at Soul.

Soul smirked. "My brother's kid. Apparently, he's inherited the weapon blood too. It's uncontrolled and freaking him out."

"Well then we'll just have to open up a slot for young Jason to learn. Sid will be able to start him out and once he's learned a little and all we can get him in your class."

"The kid's freaked enough, a Zombie trying to teach him probably isn't a good idea." Soul said.

"Isn't Marie coming back?" Maka said. "She would be perfect to train him. She's not all that scary, and she's a weapon too."

Kid nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll speak with her in the morning." Maka nodded. "Maka and Soul are the best partners we have, they'll be able to teach you a lot along the way. I'll leave it to you two."

Maka and Soul gave a nod. Jason looked around at all the people, afraid. Maka smiled and bent down in front of him. "Soul and I need to do a demonstration tomorrow, how about you come watch it and then maybe we'll set something up with our friends?" The boy nodded with a smile.

"That's the first time he's really smiled like that since he started changing." Wes said with a small smile. "Thank you for helping him. I know how you must feel about all of us."

"It doesn't matter what I feel about everyone." Soul shrugged. "You and Granny were the only ones who ever tried to understand me. Besides, this is what we do."

Wes gave a small smile at his younger brother "He'll be safe?" Wes asked.

Soul nodded. "The danger doesn't come until after you're matched with your partner. And by then you're so trained you're ready for most things." Soul paused. "And he's got me and Maka and our friends. He'll be fine."

"Thank you, brother." Wes smiled making Soul smirk and give a nod. They spent the rest of the night wandering the party, stopping Black Star from destroying things, keeping Kid from being overwhelmed with nonsymmetrical things, and learning to be comfortable with his family.

Maka kept looking at those dancing before Spirit spoke up. "Go, I'll keep them entertained for a few minutes."

Her face light up. "Thank you, papa. One dance, that's all." She grabbed Soul's hand as he glared at Spirit but once he held her in his arms and they started to waltz around, he couldn't help but give a small smile while her face was alight with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Jason had started classes and he was getting better and better at controlling his transformations. Maka smiled as she walked out of the academy to find Soul instructing Jason as he practiced transforming. He acted like he didn't care and like it was trouble to have to do it but she saw how much he liked spending time with his nephew. Maka knew that having his family back in his life had made him happier.

She took a breath and walked over to the two. "You're really looking great." She smiled at Jason who grinned up at her. "Have you been practicing with the other kids?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just here and with uncle Soul." Maka smirked as she looked at Soul who stood with his hands in his pockets as if bored. "I'm gonna work really hard and be one of the best like you." He smiled happily.

"It takes a lot of hard work to do that." Soul said. "It's not something that you'll get in a couple years." Jason nodded, intent on doing everything he could to reach his dreams.

"Well I think if you keep practicing and you find a great partner who works hard and stands at your side no matter what, you'll be one of the best in no time." She smiled as she leaned down to talk to him. "No matter what anyone says." He smiled happily before Wes arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. My wife is on her tour and called." He gave a small smile down at Jason. "We better get going, mother has decided we will be going out to eat tonight. You two want to join us?"

Soul shrugged. "No that's fine." Maka said waving the two off as they left.

"So why are we turning down potentially free food?" Soul asked making Maka turn to look at him.

She smirked. "Because I don't want to share you tonight." She told him before she started walking away. Soul looked after her a moment before he ran up and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her and spinning her around making her squeak and laugh. As he set her back on her feet she smacked his chest. "Soul." She scolded but couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on, we have to get home and start dinner so we're not eating at midnight."

Soul smirked as he walked beside her towards their apartment. "There were other reasons for that, and if I remember correctly it was your fault." He said standing in front of her.

"Don't you blame me. You started it." She said looking at him as he grinned.

"You're the trouble maker." He said watching as she glared at him before trying to dodge his arms but failed. He pulled her back to him as she squeaked as he held her tight. "You always start it." He said softly in her ear."

"Soul…" She half whined as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Don't…" She said before she gasped and he grinned against her skin.

"I don't want to share you either." He said softly. The two tended to refrain from being anyone but them, the partners especially when in public, but there were moments they wanted to be just them, married and madly in love. Soul chuckled as she squirmed to get loose but leaned back into him as he pressed a kiss to her neck again.

Maka suddenly turned and captured his lips with hers in a deep, wanting kiss. As they parted their eyes met and they both smirked. "Let's go home." Soul just nodded as they ran home, playfully, anxious to get back into their apartment and share private moments together.

That night the two lay together, Maka was using his chest as a pillow as she gently ran her fingers along the large scar. Soul smirked as he played with her hair now laying loose across his arm. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked making her shift and look up at him.

"Your family." He raised a brow as she sighed. "They're going to have to all go back to their home and leave Jason. Your parents are already planning the trip back now and Wes… he doesn't want to go."

"And how do you know that?" Soul looked at her as she smiled.

"You can see it all over his face. He's worried about him. I mean he is a parent, that's what parents do anyway." She said watching as he raised a brow.

"I wouldn't know." He said with a smirk making her shake her head.

"Not yet." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he chuckled. Maka let out a soft sigh as she laid her head back on his chest.

Soul shook his head with a smirk. "What do you want?"

"I want Jason to be able to be himself like you were able to, I want your family to be happy and where they feel they need to be." She paused. "I don't want him to be cut off from his family like you were, and I don't want to see anyone worry. Maybe you could talk to them about getting a vacation home here or something."

"My mother would probably like keeping an eye on her grandkid." Soul commented. "I'll talk to Wes tomorrow and we can try to figure something out."

"Good." She leaned down and kissed him before he rolled them over and he started kissing her, leaving a trail along her jaw and neck as she gasped his name.

The next morning Soul and Maka walked towards the academy where they found his parents, Wes and Jason. "Good morning." Jason smiled.

"You two look like you didn't get any sleep last night, was it about the missions you keep leaving for?" Margot asked as Soul chuckled and Maka elbowed him with pink cheeks. His mother looked confused before Soul grinned.

"Nah, there only one or two missions that's ever kept us from sleeping." He glanced at Maka as she gave him a warning look.

"We were talking about some ideas." Maka said as she looked at Soul who pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Talking?" Wes asked looking at his brother who grinned at him.

"Jason you should head to class, you don't want to be late." Maka said as she watched the boy smile and nod before taking off up the stairs.

"what about you?" Wes asked when Maka didn't follow Jason.

"Soul and I got a call this morning. We have to head to see Kid for a mission." Maka said.

Margot gave a small smile. We're finalizing our trip back home."

"There was another music store I spotted the other day, I thought I might check it out." Wes told Soul. "See what records they have."

"The best place for records it down in be block." Soul told him. "I'll call you later, Wes." His brother nodded as Maka and Soul took off running up the stairs to find Kid in the Death Room

Soul was on the phone with Wes as they left the academy. "You want to stop over our place for a little while?" he paused to listen. "Yeah, okay, we're leaving the academy now." He hung up and smirked at Maka. "He'll be over in about an hour after he ditches my parents."

"Okay, I hope he'll like the plan." She said walking beside him as they made their way to their apartment. Soul wrapped his arm around her middle as they reached the door making her smile. "Soul."

"You hungry?" He asked before he kissed her neck. "I'm hungry."

"Your brother's coming over in an hour. Besides after last night…. How can you still be… hungry?" She asked turning in his arms and looking up at him.

"I'm always hungry when it comes to you." He smiled as he bent down capturing her lips. "Besides it's enough time."

Maka laughed against his lips. "Let's get some actual food, talk to your brother and get that all worked out and then I'll make sure you get fed well."

Soul hummed with approval. "Good plan." He said kissing her hard and deep again before she pulled away and they went on with the plan. There was a knock on the door. "Soul, can you grab that?" Maka called from the bedroom.

"Hey, Wes." Soul said as he let his brother into the apartment. "Maka will be right out. Was it hard ditching them?" He smirked.

Wes shook his head with a small smile. "I told them I wanted to check out another store and that I would catch up with them. What's going on?"

"I know you were talking about wanting to be here with Jason and how dad wasn't in the best mood about it. Maka suggested a house here, like a vacation home for mom and you can stay there whenever you'd like. Once Jason gets his partner they usually end up getting a place together, being closer and all helps with resonance. But you'll still be able to be here." Maka walked out to join them as Soul continued. "We talked to some friends and we have a place for you to stay, it's not far from the academy."

"That is if you want to." Maka said. "We don't want to overstep or anything, but I know how happy it made soul to be able to be himself here at the academy and I know that having you with Jason would make it easier and more comfortable for him to learn and grow."

"So, what do you say?" Soul asked looking at his brother.

Wes looked between the two and gave a nod. "I can't think you two enough for all you've done for the family, and what you're doing for Jason."

"Its what family does." Maka smiled brightly. "Jason's doing pretty good in class, he'll be paired and moved into the training classes pretty soon."

"That's great to hear." Wes smiled happily. "When is it that they find a partner?"

"Probably next week and then they'll learn for a week together before a team will take them out on their first mission." Maka explained. "The very first mission is with an experienced partner team, they're there to show them how to track the soul and what to do, as well as back the new students up if they need it."

"Maka already rigged it so we'll be with Jason." Soul smirked.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I didn't rig it. I asked Kid if we could take his team." Maka shook her head. "He'll be fine."

"I know." Wes gave a small smile. "I better get back to Mother and Father, but I will definitely take the offer of a place here in the city."

Soul smirked and nodded. "Figured you would." He said as he let his brother out. He turned around as Maka smiled at him and then started into their room. He grinned before he went after her making sure she fulfilled her promises.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you see anyone?" Soul asked as Maka closed her eyes.

"There are a few humans down there but that's it. I'm not sensing any witches."

"Unless they have soul protect." Soul replied. "We can check the area real quick." Maka nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on the souls once again. Those watching couldn't see what was going on but Maka's eyes flew open and she turned just in time to be kicked in the face.

"Oh my!" Margot said covering her face as she watched. Maka pulled Soul back in place and they took back to the air.

"You okay?" Soul asked as she landed on a roof.

"Yeah." She looked around, taking a stance. "That soul wasn't there before."

"Did you see through any soul protects?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, every single one here is a witch."

"Well it looks like we've been found." A laugh came making them turn to see a tall figure dressed in a flowing black dress. "You're from the DWMA." She paused and looked at Maka. "I think I'll have fun with this one."

"So, will I." Maka narrowed her eyes as the witch charged and the fight began. Spirit looked at George when Maka was thrown to the ground and Soul transformed blocking an attack with scythe arms, giving Maka time to stand back up. The witch twisted and sliced into Soul's arm making him wince, but he continued to fight back, stopping her from getting through to Maka who had just stood back up. They reached for each other as he transformed again, and she continued the motion sending the witch crashing to the ground.

Before they could bring their guard up they were hit with a magical punch sending them toppling off the roof and to the hard ground below. "Stein. Death Scythe." Kid said as the partners were surrounded by witches. The two merely nodded and were off as Maka fought we way through the mass, trying to get to safety. They managed to get away but had to stop and hide as Maka's leg was dripping blood.

"We need to stop the bleeding before it gives a trail right to us." Soul said transforming to hold her up and get into a side building where she ripped her jacket and had him tie it around the wound with a wince.

"How's your arm?" She asked looking at the gash that was caked with black blood.

"It'll be fine. The black blood stopped the bleeding." He told her, looking up at her face. "You going to be okay?" She gave a nod and smiled at him, reaching out to touch his face. "We should have just gotten out when we were spotted."

"She would have just followed us." Maka shook her head. "We'll be okay. We've fought against Arachne and the Kishin, we'll be fine against some regular old witches."

Soul smirked as he rested his head against hers. "You're the coolest partner." She giggled softly as they sat a moment longer, taking a breath. "You ready? We'll get a little farther then send the call in for back up." She nodded and he stood, pulling her with him as he transformed again and they made their way out of the building, trying to find the way to the edge of the village but ended up running into witches every way they turned. Soon they were trapped in a circle again.

"Soul…" Maka said looking at the scythe. "What's going on?" She furrowed her brow before looking at the witches. "Stop it!" Soul transformed beside her holding his chest. "Soul?"

"They're messing with blood." He huffed as if he wasn't getting enough air. He closed his eyes a moment before he took Maka's arm. "You need to get out of here. Call for back up but run."

She shook her head. "Soul I'm not leaving you." She said as the sound of chanting slowly came through the mirror to those watching.

"Kid, maybe we should turn this off." Liz said making him look at Soul's family who stood watching terrified. Kid paused the screen and silenced the sound as Liz turned to Jason with a small smile. "Hey Jason, did Maka show you the music room?" The boy shook his head afraid. "It's one of Soul and Maka's favorite places to hide, they think we don't know but we know." She smiled. "would you like to see it?" The boy nodded. "Okay, come on, you're going to be amazed at how big this room is with all the different instruments. We could start our own music stuff." She said as she took his hand and led him from the death room with Patty beside her.

Once Jason was gone Kid moved and let the picture resume with sound. Maka was holding onto soul as he gasped and held his chest. "Maka, we can't fight out of this one. I can't hold it much longer, but I will get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you Soul." Maka said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Soul…"

Soul hunched over and grunted in pain. "I love you." He said softly before he tore from her, letting the black blood release a little as he swung around trying to take as many witches as he could, making a path to let Maka escape, but he didn't get far before Maka was caught in the side with a blade from a witch and the changing got louder forcing Soul to the ground.

"Come on." Kid said watching, angry that he couldn't do anything. "Come on." George watched stunned as Margot turned to hide her face in his chest. Maka pushed up, her clothes covered in blood as she puled herself over to where the Witches began encircling Soul as he cried out, withering in pain on the ground. Suddenly several witches screeched, and it was as if lightning struck. "Finally." Kid let out a breath. Stein and Spirit were in the middle of the fight, using blade and soul to get the witches running. As they went after the partners another screech came. Kid smirked as they found Kim and Jackie fighting from another point, and Sid and Nygus at another, the witches knew they had lost. The witch who had attacked first went to grab Soul only to have Maka lunge at her. Even with the blood loss and the pain, Maka continued to fight until Stein and her father reached them. The witches scattered as Maka dropped back down beside Soul as he withered in pain.

"Maka…" Spirit said as fear gripped his heart seeing all the blood.

"I'll be fine. Kim can heal it." She reached out, placing her pale forehead against Soul's. "It's over. We're safe." She said as she released her wavelength letting a blue glow roll over the area. Soul relaxed and looked at her as she gave a small smile before they both passed out.

"Kim!" Spirit called as he pulled Maka to lay flat. Kim nodded and started healing the gash and other major injuries before she turned to Soul and did the same.

"They're stable." She said with a sigh.

"We need to get them back." Stein said as he knelt beside Soul. Kid touched the mirror turning it off.

"Will they be okay?" Margot asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Kid paused. "I don't know." He answered. "They're strong, they should be alright, but the witches were doing something to Soul's black blood and it had an effect on Maka's wavelength. We won't know the effects until he wakes up. I'll take you to the infirmary, but you'll need to wait until they've been cleared for visitors before you can see them." They nodded and followed Kid through the school arriving a half hour before Spirit carried Maka in his arms, his clothes now stained with her blood and stein behind him with Soul in his arms, he was covered in black spatter.

Kid followed them in. "How are they?" He asked as the door was shut.

"You're Soul's family?" Sid asked looking at the three. "You look just like him." He said to Wes before he crossed his arms. "They're strong. They'll both be fine. Stein is in there with Nygus and Kim, the three of them are the best there are." The three nodded and looked back at the door, all settling in to wait for any news.

It took an hour and a half before the door opened and Kid waved them in. Soul was sitting on the side of his bed facing Maka's bed where she sat holding her side. "I could only heal so much so I stopped the bleeding and healed everything life threatening, the rest will be up to you." Maka nodded, thanking her.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

"That soul wasn't there when I first checked and it was there only a moment later when we were about to break the soul protects." Maka said. "Whoever that witch is, she came from nothing."

"What about the black blood?" Stein asked.

Soul shook his head. "I don't know. It's like they were calling it to the surface and then ripping it out." He shook his head again as his hand went to his chest remembering the pain. "Even with Crona, I've never felt that before."

"Could they have gotten a hold of new information on it?" Spirit wondered. "Medusa activated it, she sent it on rages, but she never ripped it from you or Crona."

"Unless we find out, the black blood is only going to cause trouble." Maka said. "I couldn't get my wavelength out until you were able to stop them." She looked at the others before looking at Soul. "Whatever they've got their hands on, it draws it out but also puts a block on anything interfering."

"So, your soul isn't able to stop it." Stein mused as Maka shook her head worried.

"You were also hurt badly, they could have a factor in it." Spirit noted as Maka shrugged.

Kid listened to their talk before he took a breath. "Regardless we have information about what they're doing and how much danger you're in." Everyone looked at him. "Until we figure out what their doing to the blood and how to counter it, you're grounded." Maka and Soul nodded, to worn out to argue. Kid, Kim, Nygus, Sid and Stein left the room leaving the two and their families.

Soul pushed to his feet and walked over to sit next to Maka, letting her lean on him. "Will you be alright?" Margot asked.

Soul nodded. "We'll be fine with some rest."

"Don't push it." Spirit said from the side looking at Soul. Whatever they did it was more than just a few hits and done." Soul looked at him, Maka decided to just stay quiet and lay her head on Soul's shoulder. "Just be careful." Soul gave a hard nod.

"We're going to have to meet up with you tomorrow to finish the tour and talks." Soul said as he stood up. "Come on." He said softly as he helped Maka stand, wrapping and arm around her waist, careful of her wound. He helped her from the room and off to home.

"They looked so hurt." Margot said looking after her son and daughter in law.

"They're hurt more than they let on." Spirit sighed crossing his arms. "They never like a fuss being made over their injuries but Soul's probably right. Some rest and they'll be better." He looked around. "Where's Jason?"

"One of the women who were with us in the death room took him to see the music room." Wes said.

Spirit smirked. "I'll take you there." Margot and George decided to leave and go to their hotel instead, leaving Wes with Spirit. "Maka calls it their safe spot." Spirit smirked as they walked. "Soul doesn't play for everyone, the only time he does is when they're using one of their abilities in a battle, other than that this is their hideaway where he plays for her." He explained as he opened the door seeing Liz and Patty playing random instruments as Jason giggled at them. Suddenly all sound stopped.

"Soul and Maka?" Liz asked.

"They're heading home to rest." Spirit said as Jason ran to Wes who looked around. The room was filled with instruments, but they were all on one side of the room while the other held a single piano. "They think we don't know." Spirit smirked again seeing Wes notice the set up. "We should call it a night for now." Everyone nodded the sisters went back to Kid while Spirit walked Jason and Wes to the hotel before he went back to the academy to talk with stein and help find a way to keep the two partners safe.

Four days later Maka and Soul walked from the school to see Jason and the others standing in front. Jason held a couple books in his arms as he looked worried. "You'll be fine." Wes said. "Just remember, chin up and work hard. If you try you'll do great things."

"I say just have fun." Soul smirked as he leaned on one of the pillars as Maka grinned beside him.

"I thought you two were still hurt." Margot asked as she ran over to hug him. Soul winced and glanced at Maka unsure how to react.

"We are." Soul mumbled making her pull away apologizing. "We're still healing but we're good enough to at least see Jason off on his first day at the DWMA." He looked back at his nephew. "We'll show you the rope for the first day."

"We're going to help Miss Marie with teaching the kids about their abilities as a weapon and a meister, so we'll be there for you for a bit." She smiled at Jason as he walked over. "You ready to learn how to be cool?" he ginned and nodded. "Okay, then let's go." She held her hand out and he took it. Maka and Jason turned to walk into the academy with a smirking Soul behind them.

"He'll be okay." Margot said as she grabbed Wes' hand. The two shard a smile as they looked at George who looked like he wanted to say something, like he was worried about Soul, but he refused to say anything. "Well let's go see the city while we wait for the day to be over." The three left, leaving Jason in Soul and Maka's hands.

"Okay, Soul will be working with you and the other weapons, he can be annoying sometimes but he is really smart with this, so you learn all you can." Maka said making Jason nod as Maka walked over to the other side of the room.

"Pain in the ass." Soul said as Maka walked passed him earning him a playful glare and she stuck her tongue out at him making him grin at her. Marie finished her talk and asked the meister and weapon to start their training.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Jason had started classes and he was getting better and better at controlling his transformations. Maka smiled as she walked out of the academy to find Soul instructing Jason as he practiced transforming. He acted like he didn't care and like it was trouble to have to do it but she saw how much he liked spending time with his nephew. Maka knew that having his family back in his life had made him happier.

She took a breath and walked over to the two. "You're really looking great." She smiled at Jason who grinned up at her. "Have you been practicing with the other kids?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just here and with uncle Soul." Maka smirked as she looked at Soul who stood with his hands in his pockets as if bored. "I'm gonna work really hard and be one of the best like you." He smiled happily.

"It takes a lot of hard work to do that." Soul said. "It's not something that you'll get in a couple years." Jason nodded, intent on doing everything he could to reach his dreams.

"Well I think if you keep practicing and you find a great partner who works hard and stands at your side no matter what, you'll be one of the best in no time." She smiled as she leaned down to talk to him. "No matter what anyone says." He smiled happily before Wes arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late. My wife is on her tour and called." He gave a small smile down at Jason. "We better get going, mother has decided we will be going out to eat tonight. You two want to join us?"

Soul shrugged. "No that's fine." Maka said waving the two off as they left.

"So why are we turning down potentially free food?" Soul asked making Maka turn to look at him.

She smirked. "Because I don't want to share you tonight." She told him before she started walking away. Soul looked after her a moment before he ran up and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her and spinning her around making her squeak and laugh. As he set her back on her feet she smacked his chest. "Soul." She scolded but couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on, we have to get home and start dinner so we're not eating at midnight."

Soul smirked as he walked beside her towards their apartment. "There were other reasons for that, and if I remember correctly it was your fault." He said standing in front of her.

"Don't you blame me. You started it." She said looking at him as he grinned.

"You're the trouble maker." He said watching as she glared at him before trying to dodge his arms but failed. He pulled her back to him as she squeaked as he held her tight. "You always start it." He said softly in her ear."

"Soul…" She half whined as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Don't…" She said before she gasped and he grinned against her skin.

"I don't want to share you either." He said softly. The two tended to refrain from being anyone but them, the partners especially when in public, but there were moments they wanted to be just them, married and madly in love. Soul chuckled as she squirmed to get loose but leaned back into him as he pressed a kiss to her neck again.

Maka suddenly turned and captured his lips with hers in a deep, wanting kiss. As they parted their eyes met and they both smirked. "Let's go home." Soul just nodded as they ran home, playfully, anxious to get back into their apartment and share private moments together.

That night the two lay together, Maka was using his chest as a pillow as she gently ran her fingers along the large scar. Soul smirked as he played with her hair now laying loose across his arm. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked making her shift and look up at him.

"Your family." He raised a brow as she sighed. "They're going to have to all go back to their home and leave Jason. Your parents are already planning the trip back now and Wes… he doesn't want to go."

"And how do you know that?" Soul looked at her as she smiled.

"You can see it all over his face. He's worried about him. I mean he is a parent, that's what parents do anyway." She said watching as he raised a brow.

"I wouldn't know." He said with a smirk making her shake her head.

"Not yet." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he chuckled. Maka let out a soft sigh as she laid her head back on his chest.

Soul shook his head with a smirk. "What do you want?"

"I want Jason to be able to be himself like you were able to, I want your family to be happy and where they feel they need to be." She paused. "I don't want him to be cut off from his family like you were, and I don't want to see anyone worry. Maybe you could talk to them about getting a vacation home here or something."

"My mother would probably like keeping an eye on her grandkid." Soul commented. "I'll talk to Wes tomorrow and we can try to figure something out."

"Good." She leaned down and kissed him before he rolled them over and he started kissing her, leaving a trail along her jaw and neck as she gasped his name.

The next morning Soul and Maka walked towards the academy where they found his parents, Wes and Jason. "Good morning." Jason smiled.

"You two look like you didn't get any sleep last night, was it about the missions you keep leaving for?" Margot asked as Soul chuckled and Maka elbowed him with pink cheeks. His mother looked confused before Soul grinned.

"Nah, there only one or two missions that's ever kept us from sleeping." He glanced at Maka as she gave him a warning look.

"We were talking about some ideas." Maka said as she looked at Soul who pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Talking?" Wes asked looking at his brother who grinned at him.

"Jason you should head to class, you don't want to be late." Maka said as she watched the boy smile and nod before taking off up the stairs.

"what about you?" Wes asked when Maka didn't follow Jason.

"Soul and I got a call this morning. We have to head to see Kid for a mission." Maka said.

Margot gave a small smile. We're finalizing our trip back home."

"There was another music store I spotted the other day, I thought I might check it out." Wes told Soul. "See what records they have."

"The best place for records it down in be block." Soul told him. "I'll call you later, Wes." His brother nodded as Maka and Soul took off running up the stairs to find Kid in the Death Room

Soul was on the phone with Wes as they left the academy. "You want to stop over our place for a little while?" he paused to listen. "Yeah, okay, we're leaving the academy now." He hung up and smirked at Maka. "He'll be over in about an hour after he ditches my parents."

"Okay, I hope he'll like the plan." She said walking beside him as they made their way to their apartment. Soul wrapped his arm around her middle as they reached the door making her smile. "Soul."

"You hungry?" He asked before he kissed her neck. "I'm hungry."

"Your brother's coming over in an hour. Besides after last night…. How can you still be… hungry?" She asked turning in his arms and looking up at him.

"I'm always hungry when it comes to you." He smiled as he bent down capturing her lips. "Besides it's enough time."

Maka laughed against his lips. "Let's get some actual food, talk to your brother and get that all worked out and then I'll make sure you get fed well."

Soul hummed with approval. "Good plan." He said kissing her hard and deep again before she pulled away and they went on with the plan. There was a knock on the door. "Soul, can you grab that?" Maka called from the bedroom.

"Hey, Wes." Soul said as he let his brother into the apartment. "Maka will be right out. Was it hard ditching them?" He smirked.

Wes shook his head with a small smile. "I told them I wanted to check out another store and that I would catch up with them. What's going on?"

"I know you were talking about wanting to be here with Jason and how dad wasn't in the best mood about it. Maka suggested a house here, like a vacation home for mom and you can stay there whenever you'd like. Once Jason gets his partner they usually end up getting a place together, being closer and all helps with resonance. But you'll still be able to be here." Maka walked out to join them as Soul continued. "We talked to some friends and we have a place for you to stay, it's not far from the academy."

"That is if you want to." Maka said. "We don't want to overstep or anything, but I know how happy it made soul to be able to be himself here at the academy and I know that having you with Jason would make it easier and more comfortable for him to learn and grow."

"So, what do you say?" Soul asked looking at his brother.

Wes looked between the two and gave a nod. "I can't think you two enough for all you've done for the family, and what you're doing for Jason."

"Its what family does." Maka smiled brightly. "Jason's doing pretty good in class, he'll be paired and moved into the training classes pretty soon."

"That's great to hear." Wes smiled happily. "When is it that they find a partner?"

"Probably next week and then they'll learn for a week together before a team will take them out on their first mission." Maka explained. "The very first mission is with an experienced partner team, they're there to show them how to track the soul and what to do, as well as back the new students up if they need it."

"Maka already rigged it so we'll be with Jason." Soul smirked.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I didn't rig it. I asked Kid if we could take his team." Maka shook her head. "He'll be fine."

"I know." Wes gave a small smile. "I better get back to Mother and Father, but I will definitely take the offer of a place here in the city."

Soul smirked and nodded. "Figured you would." He said as he let his brother out. He turned around as Maka smiled at him and then started into their room. He grinned before he went after her making sure she fulfilled her promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks passed, Maka and Soul stood on the platform with all the other experienced meister and weapon pairs while the students and their families stood below. Kid gave his speech before he caught sight of Black Star getting ready to ruin it when he finished it quickly. "These are your mentors while in the field. They will help you understand your position, your techniques and abilities as well as teach you how to stay safe while you're out there. Mentors please join your students." Maka and the others walked down the stairs to stand with their assigned team.

"You guys are ours?" Jason asked looking at the two.

Maka nodded as Soul smirked. "That doesn't mean you get anything special." Soul told him.

"Having soul eater and meister Maka with us is so cool!" The other boy grinned happily as he looked at them. "I'm Marcus."

"It's nice to meet you Marcus." Maka smiled. As Kid walked over.

"This is your mission." Kid said handing it to Soul. "Keep your eyes peeled for danger. I'm only agreeing to this because it is small missions that should be nowhere near the issues."

"We'll keep watch and if we see anything out of the ordinary we'll pull back immediately." Maka said.

"Don't worry all the time, Kid." Soul smirked.

"At least he's not running around like Black Star." Maka smiled as Kid and the students looked between them.

"That's true. I don't think we could handle another Black Star." Soul said as he put his hands in his pocets.

Kid was not amused. "You keep it up and I'll send Black Star with you."

"We're good." Maka and Soul both said looking at Kid. "We'll keep in contact." Maka said as she and Soul turned serious again. Kid gave a nod and went to the next team. "So, what's our mission?"

Soul looked at the paper and smirked before handing it to Maka. "We're going after another evil monk." He grinned as Maka smiled.

"Alright you two, you ready for your very first mission?" Maka asked as Wes and his parents walked over. the two had come back for the graduation into the actual training classes and their very first assignment. Marcus smiled, Jason's father had been so nice to him, even though they were like royalty and he was just an orphan.

"Should be pretty easy." Soul smirked looking at his brother.

"I'm sure Kid will let you watch if you want." Spirit offered as he walked over. "You two know what you need to do?"

"We were already threatened with having Black Star with us." Soul smirked. "We know what we need to do."

"You'll have stand by waiting." Spirit said.

"You think what happened before will happen again?" Margot asked worried.

Soul shook his head. "No, it's just precautions." He smirked and looked at the two boys. "You two ready?" They both nodded, excited for their first mission. "Maka?" He looked at his wife who shook her head and sighed but she smiled at them. "Then let's go." He grinned as he transformed into Maka's hands. Jason focused and transformed into a saber landing in Marcus' hand. Wes and his parents looked on proudly as they watched Jason transform completely.

"Come on." Spirit said softly to make them follow him without drawing attention. He led them to the death room where Kid was sitting in a chair.

"About time." Kid said making them look at him as he smirked. "I have the mirror set to follow them." He touched the arm of his chair and several more popped up for the visitors to sit.

"I hope he'll be okay." Margot said as she sat.

"Maka and Soul are with him, so even if this mission goes off track, they will step in and keep them safe." Kid said with a smirk. "These missions are nothing for partners of their level."

They watched as Maka slid to a stop as Marcus did the same beside her. "Okay." Maka said looking at the empty streets. "Marcus, you have soul perception, right?"

"I think so. I never was able to really make it work. I only got it to work like two times." He told her.

Maka nodded as she stood straight. "Try it now." She told him. "Take a breath and focus." She said.

"But we need to always be on the lookout. I can't keep looking and try it." He said worried.

"That's why it's best that you try what you can when you have strong back up." Maka told him. "Now try it." He took a breath and closed his eyes, calming himself before he opened them and looked around.

"I… I don't see anything." He said looking up at Maka.

"Try again." Maka told him. Marcus tried again, and again. Each time he failed. Maka spun and looked down a darkened street. "Soul."

"Yeah, I feel it." He said as Maka glanced at the boy behind her, looking worried. "Looks like soul perception lessons are going to have to wait."

She smiled. "Alright boys, you're up. Take your first soul." She took a step back. It was Marcus and Jason's mission.

Marcus nodded worried as they heard rumbling and buildings creaking. Marcus took a step back. "We can do this." Jason said in his saber form. "We can take this monster."

"R-right." He nodded and took his stance. He saw Maka run and jump to stand on a roof to the side before a snake like figure slithered out twisted and mangled. It stopped and looked at Marcus before it charged. Marcus barely avoided the attack, spinning around and the fight began.

"What do you think, Soul?" Maka asked as they watched carefully for any moment they'll need to jump in. Soul transformed to stand next to her.

"I don't know." He said watching Marcus barely avoiding being attacked. "He doesn't seem ready for the real danger."

"Nothing like the real thing to toughen you up." Maka sighed. "Remember our first mission?" She smiled as she leaned against him.

"You couldn't stop shaking." He chuckled as she smiled at him.

"But you helped me through it and we took our first soul." Maka looked back at Marcus and Jason trying to fight back. "They're doing pretty well for the first time against an egg." Soul nodded in agreement. "Marcus watch your stance." Maka called to the boy who shifted again. The two stood helping to improve the new partners before Maka twisted around.

"What is it?" Soul asked watching as she glanced around.

"Soul." She looked around again. "There's… ten eggs heading this way." Soul transformed and landed in Maka's hands. She jumped from the rook, slicing down, ending the egg. "Sorry but we have a problem." Marcus looked at her. "We're not going to be able to get out fast enough. We have ten eggs heading this way. You want to be a meister and weapon pair then get ready to learn fast." Marcus nodded.

"Jason, no matter what happens, you stay in weapon form." Soul said. "You'll be vulnerable in human form, one hit could end it all."

"Right." His nephew said.

"Marcus, pay close attention to your stance and your enemy." Maka told him as the ground started to rumble. "Soul and I will take most of them but be careful." Marcus gave another nod as the buildings all around crumbled as twisted and mangled monsters stood in the rubble. "Marcus, stand behind us." The boy moved behind her as she spun the scythe around taking her stance. "Soul, let's go."

"Right." He said as they resonated higher and higher. Maka shifted and slammed the pole down sending a wave out all around as if calling the eggs to her. "Let's go, Maka." Soul said as she took a breath and closed her eyes before glaring at them and going to work.

Margot and the others were on the edge of their seats watching as Maka seemed to dance around the battle field, protecting the two students. The eggs seemed to work in unison as they attacked from all angles knocking Maka from spot to spot before she could block any of the attacks. Maka slid to a halt in a heap on the ground. The remaining three eggs attacked again, but Soul was in front of them, blocking their next attack before he shoved them away and worked to take one down on his own, giving Maka time to get back to her feet.

"Soul!" She called reaching out. Soul grinned as he twisted and transformed with his blade wrapped around the egg. Maka pulled and sliced through it.

"You okay, Maka?" Soul asked as she used him to lean on and stay on her feet.

"I'll be fine. Just 2 more to go." She said.

"Just one." Soul smirked. "Let them handle the last." Maka smirked and nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." She said as she charged one to fight it.

"Marcus, we have to help them." Jason said, snapping his partner from his stupor and the students were off. They attacked, using what they had learned in the classroom. Maka made quick work of the egg as Marcus finished the other and took their first soul.

"Good job." Maka smiled at them before her legs gave out. Soul caught her quickly.

"Maka." Soul said as he eased her to the ground. She was unconscious making him furrow his brow.

"Uncle Soul!" Jason called as he ran over to Soul and Maka. "Aunt Maka…" He said looking down at her limp body in Soul's arms.

Soul dropped his forehead to hers. "Maka." He said softly as he closed his eyes. Marcus gasped as he watched making Jason look at him confused.

"They're souls… I can see…. It's incredible." Marcus said watching as Soul joined his soul with Maka's and their resonance exploded.

"What happened?" Wes asked worried watching as Soul pressed his head to Maka's

Spirit and Kid stood looking serious at the mirror, not answering. "What's going on with my son and daughter in law?" Margot asked as she stood up.

Spirit was the one who answered without tearing her eyes from the mirror. "He's entering their souls."

"What?" Wes asked confused.

"Soul and Maka have a place when their souls resonate, they call it the black room." Kid said. "They are able to meet there and talk when one of them is injured or when they need to discuss important methods during battle. It's where Soul goes when he plays his music for their techniques."

"Why is he doing that?" Wes wondered as he looked back at the mirror.

"He's afraid." Spirit said making Soul's family look at him. "It comes with having to focus on the battle and not your partner's injuries. And the fear goes deeper when you love that person." Spirit explained. "Maka passed out, he's afraid that she's hurt worse than he can see."

Soul slowly lifted his head and sighed looking at Maka. "Uncle Soul?" Jason asked making Soul glance at him. "Aunt Maka…"

"She's okay." Soul said with a small smirk as he looked at his nephew. "He's just exhausted and a little beat up. She'll be okay." He pulled Maka into his arms and stood. "Let's get her home and you two home. Then you can celebrate your very first soul collected." He grinned as the two boys nodded and followed him.

"I'll let Stein know." Spirit said as he turned to leave to find the professor to prepare for when Maka arrived.

"What's going to happen?" Wes asked.

Kid sighed. "Maka will be taken care of, we'll end up holding Soul down to get his own injuries checked." He tilted his head. "It shouldn't be too bad." He said before he led them back to the infirmary.

"It seems they end up here after every mission." Wes said.

Kid smirked. "Because they fight to keep the danger from others." He stopped as Soul carried Maka with Jason and Marcus following. Spirit stood at the door looking at the two.

"She'll be fine." Soul told Spirit who looked down at Maka cradled in Soul's arms. "Just knocked out."

"Probably a concussion." Stein said as he walked closer. "Let's take a look." Soul nodded and followed him in, laying Maka on the bed.

After twenty minutes Soul walked out with Maka beside him looking weak. "Maka…" Her father said worried.

"I'm fine, Papa. Just a little drained. It took a lot to fight all of them and their attacks were stronger than I thought. I'll be fine." She smiled weakly making Spirit glanced at Soul who stood right at her side, a hand on her lower back, ready to grab her if she became unsteady.

"You sure you're okay?" Jason asked looking up at her.

Maka nodded. "I am." She tried to smile as brightly as she could. "Congratulations on your first soul collected. You did really well, both of you." She looked over at Marcus standing to the side. "Keep practicing, that goes for you too Marcus. The more you try and practice the better you'll get at soul perception."

"Maybe you'll be able to top Maka one day." Soul smirked.

Maka smiled at him. "I think I need to go lay down." She said softly making Soul nod. "I'll talk to you later."

"You going to be okay getting home?" Spirit asked.

"We'll be fine." Soul nodded as he walked, keeping his hand on her back as they left.

"Is she really alright?" Spirit asked Stein.

Stein nodded. "She's beat up and drained, but there's nothing more than the usual with her." He shrugged. "I'm sure she'll recover quickly."

"Right." Spirit nodded. "In the mean time we have a new weapon and meister to celebrate." He smirked looking at Marcus and Jason. "That was some great work getting that soul. You worked well together and used what you were taught." He watched the two smile. "Good work, both of you."

"I think we should have a dinner to celebrate, once Maka's feeling better." Margot smiled happily.

"definitely." Wes smiled at his son. "For now, why don't we have a little celebration." The boys nodded as they were led away with Margot and George following. Spirit could have sworn he saw a small smile reach George's face as he walked away.

Soul covered Maka as she climbed into their bed. "Rest, I'll be in the other room if you need me, okay?" she gave a nod and smiled at him. "Rest up, Maka." He kissed her forehead before he made his way into the Livingroom to watch tv for a little while.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Another week passed, when Margot and George decided they would be going back to the estates. George had caved and agreed to travel back out for any big celebrations that came up. Maka smiled as Soul smirked, knowing that they had made a dent in Georges tough skin.

Margot hugged Soul and smiled. "You take care of her and call me more often."

Soul rolled his eyes. "I'll make sure he does." Maka smiled.

"Good. You take care, and don't push yourself too hard. And watch after my son and grandson."

Maka nodded. "I will." She smiled before she hugged her mother in law. Margot turned to say goodbye Jason, Marcus and Wes before they left, off on their way home.

Soul watched as Maka turned and stopped a minute. She took a deep breath and seemed to sway a bit. "Maka…" Soul said as he placed his had on her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Now, let's go get some lunch." She said watching the two boys start running happily down the street. Wes glanced at the two before following the boys, leaving Soul to walk with Maka.

"Maka, you've been off since that mission with the boys. Maybe you should head back to stein or something. Maybe you had some injury that still isn't healed or something." Soul said as she shook her head beside him.

"I'm fine, Soul. Stop your worrying." She told him. They walked silently a moment longer before Soul grabbed her hand and stopped her, making her turn to face him.

"I'll never stop worrying about you." He told her. "There's something going on, you've been off the last week. You're not yourself."

Maka sighed. "I'll go to the doctor, if it'll make you feel better. But I'm telling you I'm fine."

"Just get checked over." Soul said, not even bothering to hide his worry as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "I will always worry. I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

"I know." She said softly as she leaned forward resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I'll go later today and get checked out." She looked up at him, all her stubbornness and frustration gone.

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go get some food." Maka smiled and nodded as they continued walking, hand in hand, to catch up with the boys and Wes to have lunch before Soul went to a meeting with Kid.

That evening Soul walked into the apartment and found it dark. He dropped his keys on the table and pulled his jacket off before he heard something from the bedroom. He walked over and found it cracked with one of the bedside lights on. Opening the door, he saw Maka sitting on the bed, curled up, wiping her eyes. A paper on the bed beside her.

"Maka, what's wrong?" He asked as he ignored her jumping and trying to hide the paper before he moved to her side. She looked at him, fear and worry in her green eyes. "Maka, what happened? You okay?"

"I…" She gulped air. "I went to the doctor." She said as she tried to calm herself down.

Soul furrowed his brow. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked as fear gripped his heart. She shook her head. "Maka, whatever it is… I'm here, just tell me."

"Soul… I…I…" She sniffled before he sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Maka, whatever's going on you can tell me. We'll make it through together." He told her before she took a staggered breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said making Soul pull back and look at her, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "I'm pregnant and I'm so… afraid." She said in a small voice as she looked down at her knees as she pulled them tighter to her.

Soul stared at her a moment before reached out and gently lifted her chin, making her look at him as he smirked. "We're going to be parents, what's there to be afraid of?"

"My parents." She said looking at him sadly. "They got married really young and had me and then…" she trailed off looking away.

Soul shook his head and gently touched her cheek. "You're such an idiot." She looked back at him. "You really think anything could mess us up?" She watched as he smirked. "It's just going to make us cooler. We've made it through so much that could have torn us apart, like your little special training, but here we are, still together and stronger than ever."

He watched as she seemed to relax slight. "I know, I just…" She shook her head.

Soul sighed before he reached out and Pulled her into his lap, cradling her. "I love you Maka, and nothing is going to change that. No matter what I'll be at your side, this kid is only going to make things more interesting." He grinned as he laid a hand on her still flat stomach. He knew her fear, he had dealt with the same feat when he had asked her to be more than partners, and again when he had asked her to marry him. They hadn't been completely breakdowns but then again having a child was a step that you would never be able to back away from. He held her tight as she relaxed, leaning into him, holding tight to his shirt.

"Soul?" She said making him hum his response as he rested his cheek on her head. "I love you."

"I love you too Maka. More than ever." He kissed her head making her smile. The two sat holding each other for what seemed like hours. "You hungry?" Soul finally asked and felt her nod against his chest. "Do you want me to make something or go out?"

Maka thought a moment before turning her head to look at him. "Let' go out, then we won't have to work about cooking or cleaning up the mess."

Soul smirked. "Always so smart." He chuckled before he helped her to her feet then stood. "Feel better?"

Maka gave a little nod. "Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's fine, I know you worry even though you know better." He smirked before he captured her lips in a deep loving and passionate kiss that left her breathless. "I never thought it was cool to talk about feelings and all that, you've made me so uncool." He chuckled. "But I wouldn't change a minute of it. I mean it every time I say it. I love you more than anything and that will never change. I was ready for you to hate me for the rest of our lives when I came clean. I was ready to be pushed away, out of your life. I would have still loved you with all my heat and soul. So, I know you can't help but relate things to what happened, but know, I'll never leave you, even if you are the death of me." He chuckled making her smile.

"I hope so." She smiled. "You remember Miss Marie when she was pregnant, are you really ready for this?"

Soul laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. "I'm ready for anything you throw my way." Maka smiled before he kissed her again. "Come on, let's get some food."

"We're going to have to tell everyone." Maka said as he put his old jacket around her shoulders and pulled his own back on.

"We can do that tomorrow." He said grabbing his keys.

"We have a lot we're going to need to plan and do and talk about." She said looking at him, that worry back in her eyes.

"We'll figure it all out." He smirked. "Now come on, the food's waiting." Maka smiled at him as she ran from the apartment with him following to the nearest restaurant for dinner where they started talking about what they needed to do. "We could start looking at a house."

"We do have more than enough put aside for one." Maka agreed.

"And then we won't have to worry about moving around more than our stuff." He smirked making her smile at him. "We can start looking tomorrow."

The two ate their dinner talking about the meeting Soul had with Kid and how things were working with the witches. The two walked back to the apartment, Soul with his arm around Maka's shoulders, both smiling as they remembered their first date when it was cold walking back. Soul had given her his jacket and she leaned into his side with a soft smile, both deciding that if they were really going to do this, they needed to drop their worries and trust each other.

"Soul?" Maka said pulling him from his thoughts to look at her. "I'm really happy and excited about this." She felt his arm tighten around her as he leaned down, kissing her head.

"Me too, Maka." He smirked as they reached the apartment and he unlocked the door, letting her in first. "Maka? What was that paper you hard earlier?" He asked, just now remembering the paper she had tried to hide.

"It was the paper with the blood work results confirming we're going to have a baby." She said looking at him. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, we've got this." He smirked as he pressed a deep loving kiss to her lips, making her smile at him. "Come on, let's finish movie night with an actual movie." He smirked, it was one of the traditions they had carried through all the years as partners and into their relationship now.

"It's your turn to pick." She said as they walked over and sat by the tv looking at the movies before they settled in, cuddled together.

A week after Maka had told Soul he was going to be a father they had bought a house and it was time to move in. they had asked their friends, and family to give them a hand with getting moved in, and everyone was now at the house, helping to move the boxes in and place them where they needed to be. Maka stood talking to Spirit before she turned and ran down the hall to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. Spirit was still standing there looking confused when Soul carried another box through the house. "What's with the look?" Soul asked looking at his father in law.

"I think Maka's sick." He said looking at him. "Has she nod been feeling well?" Soul looked down the hall before he nodded his head for the older man to follow him into a spare room that had piles of boxes in it already. Soul put the box down and shut the door. "What's going on?"

Soul sighed. "Maka wanted to wait a bit longer but…" Soul shook his head. "Remember Jason's first mission and how beat up she was?" Spirit nodded. "Well she wasn't acting like herself after. There was something off. I talked her into going to the doctor last week."

"Is she okay?" He asked, becoming the serious adult.

Soul nodded. "Yeah, she's pregnant." He said. He was worried what the man's reaction would be and stood watching him closely as Spirit stared at him as shock spread on his face.

"She's…. my little Maka…." He wailed.

"That's so not cool." Soul sighed and shook his head. "Maka wanted to wait a little longer before we told anyone but…" He scratched his head and shrugged. "Honestly, I've been dying to tell someone."

Spirit straighten and smiled at him. "You better make sure you take care of them."

Soul raised a brow. "You're taking this really well."

Spirit smirked. "I realized a long time ago that my Maka was growing up. I've watched her grow up into a smart young woman who is in love with her weapon. You've taken care of her all these years, and you make her happy. You're married now so I guess I knew it was going to happen." He gave a small smile at Soul. "Congratulations, Soul."

Soul gave a nod. "Don't tell anyone yet." Spirit nodded. "I better go check on her." He sighed as he left Spirit standing in the room with a small smile. It was a bitter sweet moment since he was beyond happy to see his daughter so happy and she was going to be a mother, but he also was sad that his daughter was grown and about to be a mother.

The rest of the day was spent moving things into the house, celebrating the move with their friends and family. Spirit watched as Maka seemed to stay in the background today, she had only rushed to the bathroom a couple more times during the day before their friends said their goodbyes. Soul wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders as she sipped on water. He kissed her head before he said something low making her look at him quickly. The two talked a moment before Maka looked at her father and sighed before she smiled at Soul and took his hand as he smirked.

"Since it's just us here." Maka said with a small smile. "Our family should know first before anyone else hears." She took a breath and Soul squeezed her hand, lending her strength. "Papa, Soul already told you." She smiled as he smiled happily and nodded. Maka looked back at Wes. "So, Wes… I hope you're ready to be an uncle." She smiled as he looked between his brother and her.

"Really?" He asked surprised as Soul smirked and nodded. "That's great news."

"We were going to wait a while before we said anything but I guess family should at least know." Maka smiled. "I think we should wait a little longer before we tell our friends, though. At least until I stop throwing up, I really don't want to deal with Black Star's enthusiasm." She looked at Soul as he grinned at her. The family spent the rest of the evening talking about the future and how the DWMA family continued to grow


End file.
